Rangiku Matsumoto (Ash)
| race = Soul | birthplace = | birthday = September 29 | age = | gender = Female | height = 172 cm (5'8") | weight = 57 kg (126 lbs) | measurements = | affiliation = Gotei 13 Soul Society | previous affiliation = | profession = Shinigami | previous profession = | division = 10th Division | previous division = | partner = Tōshirō Hitsugaya | previous partner = Isshin Kurosaki | base of operations = Seireitei Soul Society | relatives = | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Haineko | bankai = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = Megan Hollingshead | japanese = Kaya Matsutani }} Rangiku Matsumoto (松本 乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku) is the current Lieutenant of the 10th Division and a highly experienced Shinigami who has had her position for, at the very least, 100 years. She serves underneath her Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Appearance Rangiku is, quite clearly, the paragon of a woman's ideal image. She boasts an aura of confidence and awareness of her own self that would cause others to feel automatically inadequate, even if one didn't notice her iconic figure. Rangiku is certainly known for her attractive looks across Soul Society, but voluptuous looks alone do not make someone beautiful. Rangiku has the ability to create her own beauty through projecting an aura of self-confidence. Effortlessly, Rangiku accentuates her tremendously desired figure through an upright stature, slightly fierce brows when required, and even her body language. This is particularly evident when engaging within a conflict, at which all kindness is devoid from Rangiku's eyes; replacing this is a highly determined visage. A visage that replaces her tranquil grey eyes into eyes that burn with the desire to vanquish her enemy. The feature that Rangiku has been made aware of most significantly, however, is her tremendously large breasts. Commented on being "unnatural", Rangiku, undoubtedly, does possess very large breasts. This leaves the majority of individuals flabbergasted upon first meeting her, as the Shihakusho is simply unable to cover it up effectively enough, leaving her to brazenly express them in front of everyone - another act of confidence. In tandem with these breasts are her distinctively full lips, angular facial structure, a beauty mark underneath her lips and thin eyebrows. In terms of her figure, the only other noticeable aspects regarding it are her slender arms, legs and trim stomach. On top of this lies her undoubtedly distinct hair. A distinctly strawberry blond, Rangiku flaunts it outward by leaving it open, long and wavy. However, seventeen months following Aizen's defeat, she returned it to her short length - a memory of days gone past. In terms of attire, Rangiku wears very little else aside from the standard visage of the Gotei 13. She adorns a standard Shihakushō, consisting of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi and waraji. To signify her status as a Lieutenant, she wears her division's armband across her sash, rather than on her arm. And to highlight her sense of style, Rangiku gracefully adds on a simple golden necklace and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. However, when forced into her Gigai, she wears a variety of different clothing types - depending on her preference at the time. Personality Relationships Tōshirō Hitsugaya Gin Ichimaru History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : : : : : Keen Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': *'Perceptive Combatant': Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Zanpakutō (灰猫, "Ash Cat"): *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Not Yet Achieved. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Lieutenant